A hora da profecia
by Lala Lencar
Summary: Harry sente muita falta de Sirius. Como se não bastasse tem de contar sobre a profecia para Rony e Hermione, quepercebem que o amigo anda escondendo algo deles.
1. Visita ao Hagrid

Capítulo 1

Harry sabia que não devia fazer isso, afinal de contas, já estava anoitecendo. E as ordens de Dumbledore, no começo do semestre, era que ninguém deveria sair do castelo após o anoitecer. Mas ainda não estava totalmente escuro, então não havia nada de mais em ir visitar Hagrid...

-Já vai, já vai - harry escutou a voz do amigo por de trás da porta. - Pra trás Canino.. Eu disse para trás!

A porta se abriu e Harry entrou sem dar explicações.

-Harry? - pergunto Hagrid incrédulo fechando a porta atrás de si - Harry... VOCÊ ENLOQUECEU?!?!? JÁ ESTÁ QUASE...

-Tudo bem Hagrid - interrompeu Harry - Pode estar quase, mas ainda não anoiteceu.

Hagrid pareceu não se convencer:

-Isso não está em questão Harry - reclamou Hagrid em urgência - Você não pode simplesmente sair assim do castelo, quando jah está anoitecendo, e ainda por cima sozinho!

-Ora Hagrid, por favor... - falou Harry com veemência - Não vá começar com o sermão está bem?

Hagrid suspirou, e encarou o garoto

-Certo Harry - disse ele - o q vc quer?

Harry achou que não havia tempo para enrolação, devia abrir-se como havia planejado. Sentou-se então na cadeira ao lado daquela gigantesca mesa de Hagrid, e começou:

-Hagrid... Eu estava precisando realmente falar com alguém...

Hagrid sentou-se ao seu lado, encarando o garoto

-Você sente falta dele não é?

Harry levantou seu rosto à altura do amigo, encarando-o

-É... É como estar vivendo em outra vida - disse Harry baixinho - é como se nada mais tivesse uma razão, ou um sentido; pelo menos pra mim..

Hagrid suspirou

-Harry, vou lhe falar uma coisa. Você até hoje é uma das pessoas mais fortes que já conhecí. Perdeu seus pais antes de conhecê-los, foi criado por trouxas idiotas, maltratado por eles, viu cedrico morrer, viu voldemort ressurgir e quase morreu nas mãos dele várias vezes. Então, agora, você perde o Sirius..

Harry não sabia pra que Hagrid estava lhe falando tudo aquilo, afinal de contas ele jah sabia de tudo, e não precisava que ninguém refrescasse sua memória

-Hagrid eu...

-Como eu estava dizendo - interrompeu Hagrid - Você sempre aguentou tudo isso Harry, você sempre esteve lá, firme e forte. Então, tente aguentar só mais um pouco - implorou Hagrid

-Não está sendo fácil Hagrid. Eu acho que vai chegar uma hora que não vou aguentar.

-Harry.. Eu sinto muito por tudo que já aconteceu em sua vida... - falou Hagrid preocupado - Mas você tem que entender que sua vida, é sua vida. Você pode até ter vontade, mas nunca vai deixar de ser quem é. Você sempre continuará a ser Harry Potter, não existe nada que mude esse fato...

Harry confirmou com a cabeça

-Sei disse Hagrid - suspirou ele - Mas acho que é muita coisa pra mim..

Hagrid fez cara de quem não tinha gostado de ser interrompido

-Então se vai ter que ser Harry Potter até o final de sua vida, vai ter que aguentar até o último minuto que lhe restar.

-Você fala como se fosse fácil - Harry olhou-o com indignação - Você não tá passando por tudo que eu já passei!

-Não, não passei..- disse Hagrid baixando a cabeça - No entanto sei o quanto deve ser difícil pra você, Harry.. mesmo sem ter passado pelo que você passou; estou sempre ao seu lado.. E consigo ver, só nos seus olhos tudo que acontece dentro de você... Se é que me entende.

Harry negou com a cabeça

-Hagrid.. por mais que você seja meu amigo, por mais que você possa ver o que acontece comigo; você nunca vai saber o que estou sentido! Foi a mesma coisa ano passado; Dumbledore achou que sabia o que eu tava dos meus sentimentos, enquanto não tinha a mínima idéia da dor... do que era...

-Harry - interrompeu Hagrid - Harry, tudo bem; sei que nunca vou saber exatamente. Só acho que devia segurar um pouco mais.

-Não Hagrid - disse Harry definitivamente - Olha.. Talvez você ainda não tenha entendido, mas Sirius era uma das coisas mais importantes de minha vida. Não dá pra aceitar isso desse jeito...

Hagrid enterrou o rosto nas mãos e ainda sem olhar pra Harry disse:

-Harry, o que quer você tenha querido dizer com esse: "Não dá pra aceitar isso desse jeito", é melhor que não esteja aprontando nada..

Harry olhou-o sem entender. É claro que não estava aprontando nada.. O que Hagrid achava? Que Harry estava pensando em fugir do castelo e sair à procura de Voldemort para se vingar??

E antes que pudesse abrir a boca pra se defender dessa acusação indireta, Hagrid falou:

-Está na hora de voltar para o castelo Harry, e é bom que não repita isso novamente, hein? Só venha me visitar quando ainda for totalmente dia. Vou lhe levar até a porta do castelo..

E eles saíram da cabana de Hagrid... Harry tinha a impressão de que o amigo falava alguma coisa, mas ele não escutava.. Só conseguia pensar na conversa que acabara de ter com ele...

Será que estava mesmo agindo feito um covarde? Hagrid não dissera isso... mas foi como Harry entendeu. Hagrid queria que ele se esforçasse mais para suportar a morte de Sirius; se ele não estava aguentando toda aquela dor, era como se fosse um verdadeiro covarde!

-Certo Harry, vá jantar e depois direto para a sala comunal está me entendendo?

Harry tinha a impressão de que Hagrid se despedia. Confirmou com a cabeça sem nem saber o que estava fazendo.

E continuou a andar pelo castelo.. Não sabia onde seus pés lhe levavam...

Porque só conseguia pensar em todas as coisas que o amigo havia lhe dito.. Na morte de Sirius, de seus pais, nas pessoas que Voldemort matara; porque agora que o Ministério sabia de sua existência, ele voltara a assassinar pessoas como a anos atrás.

-Ihhhhh... Olha só...É o Potter idiota!

Harry voltou a normalidade. Virou-se de costas.

-Ah.. É você - disse continuando a andar

-Ué? Não gostou de me ver? - caçoou Malfoy - Ou será que está com medo de minha vingança?

Harry parou de andar. Olhou novamente para Draco sorrindo.

-Sua vingança? - disse Harry divertido, sabia que isso iria irritá-lo - Ham.. Será que porque coloquei seu pai na cadeia você pretende me matar?

Draco realmente pareceu se irritar com aquilo. Aproximou-se de Harry e disse rangendo os dentes:

-Se pudesse, lhe mataria.

Harry as sombrancelhas:

-É uma pena que não possa, não é mesmo?

Draco derrepente pareceu malicioso; entortou a boca num sorriso

-Talvez eu não possa.. Mas quem sabe, hum... Voldemort?

Harry encarou-o com ódio

-Não seja ridículo! - exclamou Harry - ele não pode atingir a ninguém aqui em Hogwarts.

Draco pareceu levemente cínico

-É.. Quem sabe Potter, quem sabe..

Draco e seus amigos idiotas saíram às gargalhadas.

Harry sentiu uma veia de ódio pulsar fortemente em sua cabeça. Não podia ficar ali feito um idiota, com medo do que Draco dissera; ele não sabia de nada... Não poderia saber.

-Cabeça de Dragão - e o quadro da mulher gorda se afastou para ele entrar

Só o que Harry queria era paz e sossego. Era melhor subir logo para o dormitório. Rony e Hermione deviam estar no Salão principal jantando, então, quando eles chegassem, Harry já estaria dormindo e não precisaria explicar porque não fora jantar; afinal de contas, os amigos nem suspeitavam que harry estava na casa de Hagrid sem eles..

-Anda Harry! Fala logo o que você estava fazendo na casa de Hagrid!

Harry olhou em volta assustado, e viu Hermione bem ao seu lado com os braços cruzados, e uma cara de muito mal-humor. Um pouco atrás dela estava Rony, sentado em uma de suas poltronas preferidas, segundos antes distraído com uma edição de "O Pasquim" na mão.


	2. Desculpa esfarrapada

Capítulo 2

-Vocês não deviam estar no Salão principal, jantando? - perguntou Harry assustado

-No entanto - respondeu Hermione - Você também deveria estar lá não é? E enquanto isso foi visitar o Hagrid, e...

-Espero um pouco aí - interrompeu harry - Vocês andaram me espionando?

Rony se levantou da poltrona com uma espressão um pouco preocupada.

-Claro que não, cara. Só que você não apareceu para jantar, então viemos ver se você estava no dormitório passando mal ou coisa assim; acabou que a gente deu uma olhada na janela, e foi exatamente na hora em que você estava entrando na casa do Hagrid.

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça

-É Harry... Caramba, você tinha conciência de que já estava anoitecendo? Dumbledore avisou que não podíamos sair após o anoitecer...

-E Harry... - começou Rony - Porque foi sem avisar? Porque não chamou a gente pra ir junto?

Harry desviou o olhar de Rony para o chão.. O sentimento de culpa vinha crescendo a cada minuto... Afinal de contas, que espécie de amigo era ele, que não procurava Rony e Hermione para falar sobre Sirius?

-Eu.. haaa... fui só conversar um pouco.. - ele tentou fazer cara de pouca coisa - Nada de mais..

Hermione pareceu um pouco mais cansada do que de costume

-E seria.. hum.. perguntar de mais a você o que foi conversar com ele?

Harry não olhou pra mais para a amiga. Passou direto pelos dois e sentou-se em uma poltrona logo à frente da laleira. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos sem saber o que fazer. Será que estava na hora de lhes contar tudo? Quer dizer.. Essa história do Sirius.. Mas também.. da profecia? Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde ele haveria de contar aos amigos sobre isso.

Sentiu que os amigos se aproximavam. De fato, Rony sentara ao seu lado e Hermione ajoelhara-se para ficar na altura de Harry. E ele escutou a voz dela:

-Harry, o que tá acontecendo? Eu sinto que você tá escondendo alguma coisa da gente.. Só.. só não sei porque...

Harry respirou fundo. Não havia mais saída; ele já dera dicas o suficiente de que alguma coisa estava errada, a hora era aquela...

-Eu.. Hum.. - começou ele com a voz meio fraca

-Eu... - recomeçou ele recuperando-se - preciso.. haa... contar uma coisa a vocês e...

Mas nesse momento o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu, e muitos grifinórios entraram fazendo bagunça. A sala comunal se encheu de gente, e o barulho predominou.

Harry tentou não olhar para os amigos. Só conseguiu dizer:

-Falo com vocês depois.

E saiu pelo quadro da mulher gorda, antes que eles pudessem detê-lo. Sentia muita vontade de sair e caminhar por volta do lago; mas não podia, sabia que não. Então foi ao corujal, onde não poderia encontrar muita gente. Seria uma boa oportunidade para refletir sobre tudo que estava acontecendo.. Poderia também visitar Edwiges.

Aporta do corujal ranjeu muito quando ele a abriu. Ele logo avistou aquela coruja branquinha como a neve lá de fora.

-Alô Edwiges - disse de mansinho alisando e acariciando a penagem da coruja. Ela piou fraquinho para ele em retribuição ao carinho do garoto.

Da janela ele conseguia ver a casa de Hagrid. Imaginava o que o amigo deveria estar fazendo agora.. Começara sair fomaça pela chaminé, o que significava que ele estivera acendendo a lareira.

Escutou o rangido da prota do corujal ranhir em seus ouvidos; Rony e Hermione não podiam ter segui-lo!! Seria muita injustiça obrigá-lo a continuar a conversa. Ou talvez pudesse ser Filch querendo obrigá-lo a ir para o dormitório. Mas ao se virar, constatou que não era Rony, Hermione nem Filch; era Dumbledore.

-Olá Harry - comprimentou Dumbledore com um sorriso - imagino que esteja querendo mandar uma carta?

-Hum.. Não senhor - respondeu Harry lembrando que nem se quer teria alguém para mandar cartas, já que seu único correspondente fora de Hogwarts era Sirus. - Vim apenas.. ah... visitar a Edwiges.

-Perfeitamente - confirmou Dumbledore - Mas, Harry.. Gostaria de conversar com você.

Harry desenhou uma ruga em sua testa

-Algum problema, Pr. Dumbledore?

-Ah sim, Harry - disse Dumbledore com uma voz preocupada - Você não foi jantar hoje a noite. E no almoço percebí que não comeu quase nada.

Harry ergueu uma sombracelha. Então Dumbledore agora estava controlando o que ele comia era?

Foi como se Dumbledore lesse seus pensamentos, porque logo falou:

-Não pense que estou observando o quanto come, Harry. Mas não foi só hoje. Parece que está se tornando um costume para você, não aparecer para almoçar, tomar café e jantar; sempre é algum deles.

Isso apenas confirmou que Dumbledore andara de alguma forma notando o que ele comia..

-Mas estou bem professor Dumbledore, não se preocupe. Já fiz isso muitas vezes, e nunca ocorreu problema algum. - apressou-se Harry a dizer

-Claro que não... -concordou Dumbledore dando uma leve inclinada na cabeça - mas se continuar assim, vai acabar ficando doente.

Harry desviou o olhar do professor. Porque todo mundo tinha que tomar conta dele desse jeito? Não era justo.. Ele merecia um pouco de liberdade..

-Algum problema Harry? - o garoto percebeu que o professor o observava.

Era uma pergunta um pouco idiota é verdade; claro que haviam problemas, e comos e Dumbledore não soubesse de todos eles!

-Hum.. Não - mentiu Harry

Dumbledore não estava convencido

-Harry, lamento ter que voltar à esse assunto, mas é realmente nescessário. Sei que Sirius deve estar lhe fazendo falta. Mas ele não iria gostar de ver como você está por causa dele.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e encarou Dumbledore

-Não é só o Sirius - disse com a voz cava - é todo o resto junto...

Dumbledore olhou-o com mais intencidade

-Resto? Está falando da profecia, Harry?

-Mais ou menos, Pr. Dumbledore. - suspirou Harry - Nãoé que eu tenha pensamo muito nela; mas Romy e Hermione às vezes percebem que estou omitindo algma coisa deles. Porque não lhes falei o que tinha na profecia.

-E você pretende lhes falar? - perguntou Dumbledore lançamdo a Harry um olhar severo

Harry percebeu que talvez não fizera a coisa certa. Percebia agora que talvez Dumbledore fosse contra à Rony e Hermione saberem da profecia.

-Não tenho certeza - Harry disse com a voz cava - Acho que não vou conseguir esconder uma coisa tão importante deles, assim.. Por muito tempo.

-Harry, devo lhe avisar que o que quer que você for fazer, tenha muito cuidado.. Muita cautela quando se tratar da profecia.

-Porque? - Harry achou que não adiantaria Dumbledore ficar enrolando - O senhor acha que não devia falar a eles sobre a profecia?

Dumbledore suspirou

-Harry, a porfecia é algo que tem de se manter em sigilo o máximo que se puder. É uma coisa importante demais. No entanto, não estou dizendo que não deva contar a seus amigos o que ela diz; de fato, se é isso que acha melhor, o faça. Mas faça bem feito.

-Faça bem feito? - perguntou Harry confuso - O que quer dizer com isso Pr. Dumbledore?

-Primeiro, pense bem se é isso que realmente quer. Pense na reação deles, e veja se isso não iria só piorar a coisas. E Segundo, quando for lhe falar, arranje uma hora que não tenha ninguém por perto para ouvir. Se alguém ouvisse, e essa informação vasasse, estaria tudo perdido.

Harry suspirou. Não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se o conteúdo da profecia se espalhasse. Tentou não pensar no pior.

-Acho que está na minha hora, Harry - disse Dumbledore - Tenho que ir para o meu escritório. Qualquer coisa que precisar de mim, e estou dizendo, qualquer coisa, me procure.

E saiu pela porta.

Mas Harry continuou lá, no corujal. Não sabia se teria coragem de falar tudo para Rony e Hermione ainda naquele dia. Talvez esperasse pelo outro dia, estava exausto. E também, não sabia se a sala comunal era segura para contar uma coisa como aquela.

Harry decidiu pensar nisso amanhã também. Estava sem cabeça pra nada. Talvez fosse um pouco de fome; é quem sabe ele não dava uma passadinha na cozinha? Até que seria bom rever Dobby.


	3. O plano de Rony e Hermione

Capítulo 3

Harry acordou no outro dia devagarinho, com o primeiro canto dos pássaros. Por um momento havia se esquecido de seus problemas, mas ao olhar para a cama de Rony, abruptamente se lembrou de tudo. Mas havia alguma coisa errada. Rony não estava roncando?? Que milagre era esse?? Ele se levantou e abriu as cortinas da cama do amigo; ele não estava lá. Harry levantou a cabeça dos lençóis de Rony para a porta do banheiro, que estava aberta. O reflexo do espelho mostrou que não havia ninguém lá dentro.

O garoto olhou para o relógio. 5:30 da manhã... Realmente era um pouco cedo, o café da manhã era só às 8... Descia pela escada da sala comunal, já com o uniforme (porque deixaria para trocar de roupa depois?), quando ouviu vozes muito familiares. Certo... Rony e Hermione, discutindo a 5:30 da manhã?? Pelo menos não era uma discussão muito alta, que desse para se ouvir do topo da escada rolante... se não ia acordar todo mundo.

Ele já ia falar aos dois para pararem, quando ouviu seu nome

-Só não entendo porque Rony! - ele escutou a voz de Hermione zangada - Porque o Harry está escondendo alguma coisa da gente! Pelo visto não confia em nós..

-Como pode ter certeza? - perguntou Rony cansado

-Ora, por favor Rony! Foi você emsmo quem deduzio isso ontem e veio me falar..

-Eu deduzí que ele não confiava em mim?? Acho que não Mione...

Hermione deu um muchocho alto

-Ah, pensei que você tivesse perguntando como eu tinha certeza de que ele tava escondendo alguma coisa da gente.

-Não... - Rony franziu a testa - isso eu sei que tá, porque ontem ele disse que tinha que falar alguma coisa pra gente, e depois saiu de fininho..

-A gente tem que conversar com ele hoje Rony! - inssistiu a garota - ele já começou, e agora tem de acabar!

-Mione.. relaxa... - Rony afundou numa poltrona - Se o Harry quiser nos falar o que quer que seja, ele fala. E na hora que quiser.

Hermione sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado da de Rony

-Acha que estou sendo um pouco insistente?

-Talvez - disse Rony franzindo a testa - Mas pela expressão do Harry, não quero nem imaginar o que possa ser..

-Sabe o que acho? - dise Hermione olhando compulsivamente para Rony - que a gente não deve tocar no assunto com ele!! Assim ele ficaria mais à vontade, e só nos contaria quando desse..

Rony arregalou os olhos para Hermione impressionado com a mudança de opinião da garota.

-Por mim não à prolema - por fim ele sacudiu os ombros - não era eu quem estava atrás desse assunto a todo minuto...

-Eu não estava atrás desse assunto a todo minuto!!! - disse Hermione indginada

-Nada... - riu-se Rony

Hermione de repente olhou para trás, e quase tomou um susto.

-Harry????? Você... hum... já acordou?

Rony virou-se rapidamente para trás também.

-Claro Mione - disse Rony rindo - que é que ele tá fazendo em pé bem na nossa frente?

Hermione fez uma cara muito feia para Rony, depois voltou-se para Harry:

-Você estava a muito tempo aí, Harry? - perguntou sem graça

-Não - mentiu Harry - Vocês.. Err.. Não durmiram essa noite?

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares rápidos

-Porque acha isso Harry? - perguntou Hermione com uma expressão estranha

-Hum.. Por nada - Harry sacudiu os ombros - Só supus... Nada de mais...

Por um momento Harry deu uma olhada na mesinha em frente às poltronas. Lá estavam os livros de Hermione e a bolsa de Rony (fechada).

-Vocês estudaram à noite? - perguntou Harry

-Mione estudou, eu não - disse Rony olhando para a amiga - Não conseguí nem abrir a bolsa.

O que era de se esperar, claro. Harry e Rony desde o ano passado tinham problemas com os deveres, atrasavam na maioria das vezes.

Hermione lançou um olhar severo aos amigos, e cruzou os braços.

-Rony tá co medo do trabalho do Snape. E se não me engano, os dois ainda não fizeram a redação de 2 pergaminhos da professora Minerva, não treinaram o feitiço da invisibilidade, e também não fizeram a redação explicando para que serve a erva que morde. E ainda tem aquela redação de 30 sentímetros do Hagrid.

Rony pareceu não ter gostado da piada da amiga

-Eu não estou com medo do trabalho do Snape - disse na defensiva - só não tava a fim de fazer!!

-A é? - disse a garota - pois é bom se lembrar que a redação é para amanhã, e acho bom se apressar para fazer.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam com medo

-Mione... Você já fez isso tudo? Quero dizer.. Todas as tarefas? - perguntou Harry com a garganta entalada.

-Oh, sim claro... - respondeu ela brandamente - e vocês tem muita sorte de não ter mais adivinhação. Ouví Parvati comentar que Firenze passou um trabalho sobre as estrelas que rodeiam Júpter, e o que elas querem dizer: que uma guerra está para chegar ou para acabar.

Harry sentiu um mal estar.. Era realmente bom que tivesse se livrado daquela matéria idiota!

Rony pareceu sentir o mesmo.

-Vou me trocar - disse ele em tom enjoado.

Hermione também subiu para vestir o uniforme. Enquanto isso, Harry tentava adiantar um pouco os deveres. Começou pelo pior: a redação de Snape. Até porque era pra amanhã, e ele não sabia se ia aguentar fazer aquilo à noite.

Rony o acompanhou. Adiantando tudo que podia, até antes das 8. Já eram umas 7 horas, quando um certo movimento começou nos dormitórios.

Harry achou muito bom o plano dos amigos de não lhe perguntarem nada!! Assim ele não precisaria evitá-los.. Só não sabia por quanto tempo eles iriam aguentar.


	4. Contando a profecia aos amigos

Capítulo 4

Naquela mesma noite, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados as suas poltronas preferidas em frente à lareira, como de costume.

Harry fazia a redação de Hagrid, e Hermione se ocupava em umas questões de Aritmancia. Rony no entanto murmurava febrilmente em cima de livros de poções, tentando fazer o trabalho de Snape de última hora.

Hermione olhou para o amigo

-Você ainda está aí?

Rony olhou-a irritado

-Quer parar de atrapalhar? - disse o garoto rangendo os dentes - Eu já ia colocar que as pedras lunares tem a função de fazer adormecer, quando você me interrompeu!

-Mas as pedras lunares não tem função de fazer adormcer - disse a garota puxando o trabalho do amigo - As pedras lunares são exatamente os antídotos para poções de adormecer, Rony.

-Mione, se você só quer me criticar... - começou Rony tentando pegar o trabalho de volta

-Não quero lhe criticar - disse Hermione indignada - só estava tentando ajudar!

-Ah, claro - vociferou Rony - que ótima forma de ajudar! Agora devolve o trabalho!

Rony estendeu a mão para Hermione. A garota deu a ele com indiferença.

-Só não me peça ajuda quando precisar

O garoto ignorou o comentário.

Harry abriu a bolsa para pegar o seu trabalho de Snape. Ele também havia colocado que as pedras lunares tinham função de fazer adormecer.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram se esvaindo, e subindo para os dormitórios. Não passou muito tempo e só restaram na sala comunal Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Harry já não fazia mais a redação de Hagrid. Estava na redação de 2 pergaminhos da Pr. Minerva. Hermione desenhava alguma coisa num pergaminho, e Rony ainda estava em seu trabalho para o Snape.

Mione colocou seu desenho de lado, e olhou para Harry.

-Harry, você precisa de alguma ajuda?

O garoto levantou a cabeça distraído

-Oh, sim. - disse dando uma olhada no seu trabalho - não consigo achar a fórmula que a professora McGonagal passou.

-Não estou falando desse tipo de ajuda - disse garota devegar, como se quisesse escolher as palavras certas - Bom, estou me referindo à conversa que nós íamos ter ontem.

Rony levantou a cabeça rapidamente para a amiga

-Hermione!

-Não dá mais pra segurar Rony. - disse ela ainda olhando para Harry - isso tem acabar logo.

Harry desviou o olhar da garota. O que ele ia fazer agora? Tinha que escapar de alguma forma.

-Harry, eu só não entendo porque não nos conta de uma vez o que tá escondendo - disse Hermione com uma voz suplicante - você ia falar ontem, não ia?

Devagar, Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

-Então - insistiu ela - porque adiar mais?

Rony olhava de Harry para Mione, sem saber bem o que dizer.

Ok.. Talvez Hermione tivesse razão.. Talvez fosse melhor acabar logo de uma vez com tudo aquilo. Resolveu de uma vez por todas que estava na hora de contar tudo. E dessa vez, era pra valer.

Harry respirou fundo, sentindo um aperto no coração.. Ia lembrar de coisas muito ruins agora... Mas sabia que não tinha escolha..

Estavam, é claro, sozinhos na sala comunal. Harry sabia que ninguém jamais, poderia entreouvir a conversa que iria ter com os amigos agora. Decidiu falar o mais baixo possíver, e afinal de contas, se alguém estivesse decendo as escadas, eles iam ouvir. Mesmo que talvez isso nem fosse acontecer por ser muito tarde da noite.

-Hum.. - começou ele com a voz baixa sem olhar para os amigos - Certo. Parte do que vou lhes falar agora, é completamente secreto; então talvez devêsse-mos ter certeza de que ninguém está por perto..

-Bom - disse Rony olhando para os lados - Não à ninguém aqui Harry. Ninguém além de nós.

-Certo.. - disse harry distraído. Caramba, por onde ele ia começar tudo aquilo? - Bom.. naquele dia em que fui para a casa de Hagrid, eu queria falar sobre o Sirius. Estava sentindo falta dele, entendem..

-Porque não falou isso com a gente, Harry? - pergntou Hermione, e Harry percebeu que havia um quê de desapontamento na voz dela

-Eu.. Eu não sei... - disse Harry constrangido - Não queria que ficassem preocupados comigo, só isso..

Harry sentia seu coração bater a mil por hora. A qualquer momento ele podia sair por sua boca; bom talvez tivesse sido melhor assim.. Quem sabe ele nãoprecisaria falar sobre a profecia?

Mas Harry continuou

-Na noite em que Sirius.. Haaa.. Morreu - Harry queria acabar logo com a pior parte - Eu fui diretamente para a sala de Dumbledore, através de uma chave de portal.. Esperei o Pr. Dumbledore lá, sentindo cada vez mais que tudo tinha acabado. O que eu mais queria era sair daquele lugar.. Eu não ligava pra mais nada.

Uma pontada forte atingiu harry.. Era quase como estar revivendo aquela noite. Mas ele fez um esforço para prosseguir. Agora já começara.

-Mas então, Dumbledore apareceu. E ele começou a me falar muitas coisas.

Harry achou que não havia necessidade de falar do seu pequeno descontrole naquela sala. Por isso, havia pulado essa parte.

-Ele começou me falando sobre a cicratriz. Explicou porque eu haveria de voltar para a casa de meus tios todo verão..

-E porque você tem de voltar para a ca.. - começou Rony mais Hermione interrompeu-o com um "psiu" muito ríspido. Ela mantinha o tempo todo os olhos fixos em Harry.

-Isso não vem ao caso. - disse Harry entendendo a pergunta de Rony - O centro dessa conversa não é o que Dumbledore me explicou porque devo ir a casa de meus tios todo verão ou que quer que seja. Na verdade, estou querendo me centralizar... Na profecia.

Rony levantou a cabeça rapidamente para Harry com uma expressão intrigante no rosto

-Mas ela não quebrou, Harry?

Hermione lançou um olhar muito irritante a Rony por ter interrompido Harry.

-Sim, quebrou - a voz de Harry começara a ficar fraca - Mas Dumbledore sabia o que havia nela.

-Dumbledore sabia? - dessa vez foi Hermione quem perguntou.

-Sim. Ele sabia Mione. - confirmou o garoto - Essa profecia foi feita a ele pela Pr. Sibila, no Cabeça de Javalí; quando ele a avaliava para o cargo de profesora de adivinhação. Então, ela meio que endoidou, como naquela vez no terceiro ano, e falou a profecia.

E Harry se lembrou com um certo temor, das palavras exatas da profecia. Sentiu um solavanco forte no estômago.. Estava começando a ofegar baixinho.. Ele baixou a cabeça, se intereçando por um pedaço do tapete.

-E Dumbledore lhe contou o que dizia a profecia? - Harry escutou a voz de Rony hesitante

Harry ergueu o rosto para os amigos, que ambos lhe olhavam com um profundo temor nos olhos; como se já esperassem, pela expressão de Harry, que alguma coisa horrível estava por vir.

-Essa é a questão. - Harry olhou para os dois lados, como se quisesse conferir se não havia ninguém alí - A profecia... hum... começava dizendo que aquele que seria capaz de vencer o Lord das Trevas, nasceria no final do sétimo mês, de pais que já o aviam desafiado três vezes...

Rony e Hermione se entrolharam depressa. Harry viu o medo perpassarem por seus olhos.

-Como assim... - soltou Hermione com a voz preocupada - isso não tem nada a ver com você, tem?

-Bom.. Existiam duas pessoas para o qual a profecia poderia se referir. Uma era eu - Rony fez uma careta - a outra era Neville.

A boca de Hemrione se escancarou

-Neville?? - perguntou a garota abobalhada - o que neville tem haver com a profecia?

-Nada, mas o que estou querendo dizer, é que ela poderia se referir a Neville ou a mim. No entanto - continuou ele quando Hermione fez menção de falar - ela se referia a mim, como deixou bastante claro o Pr. Dumbledore naquela noite.

Harry achou que talvez não aguentasse chegar até o fim. Tentava evitar o olhar dos amigos. Sabia que eles observavam cada expressão que ele fazia, por isso tentou não parecer muito preocupado, mesmo que por dentro ele estivesse gritando.

-A coisa é que havia um espião no bar, um espião de Voldemort. E ele escutou exatamente essa parte da profecia. Só que ele foi descoberto e expulso do pub. Mas claro, ele informou a Voldemort o que ouvira. E esse foi o motivo pelo qual ele veio atrás de mim. Para me matar ainda bebê; para que eu não pudesse crescer e um dia, derrotá-lo.

Hermione agora concentrara uma expressão tão grande de horror, que Harrya chou que ela poderia chorar.

-Mas eu estava protegido por um feitiço. Bom, vocês sabem dessa parte. Eu só saí com a cicatriz. E essa cicatriz me marca como o igual de Voldemort. Ele não sabia disso claro. Ele não havia escutado o final da profecia.. "e o Lord das travas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá o poder que o lord das trevas desconhece..."

-Como assim, Harry? - perguntou Rony com a voz fraca - Você tem um poder que Voldmort desconhece?

Harry meio que deu uma sacudida de ombros

-É o que parece - disse ele - Mas.. Ainda não acabou.

Hermione, por sua expressão, não parecia acreditar que ainda tinha algo por vir.

-O final da profecia falava: "... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nehum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..." - Harry lembrava bem dessa parte - e isso significa que algum dia, um de nós deverá morrer na mão do outro. Eu não tenho escolha. Ou sou o assassino, ou sou a vítima.

-Oh Meu Deus, Harry!

Hermione deruçou-se sobre Harry, abraçando-o apertado. Harry sentia as lágrimas dela passarem pelo seu pijama, tocando seu ombro. Ela fungava baixinho, chorava mais do que podia aguentar.

Por trás dela, Harry conseguia ver o rosto de Rony encarando-o. Era uma expressão de total e completo horror. Rony parecia que tinha corrido quilômetros, porque ofegava sem parar; a respiração tapando os olhos em profundo desespero. Ele abriu a boca, tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não parecia conseguir.

-Eu não consigo acreditar Harry - Hermione soltou-o, e olhava fixamente para ele. Seu rosto estava completamente inchado e vermelho, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelos olhos.

A reação deles estava sendo muito pior do que Harry imaginava.

Harry percebeu que os olhos de Rony começaram a brilhar um pouco; ele então desviou o olhar para a lareira. Harry conseguir contar uma lágrima escorrer sobre o rosto do amigo, que estava paralisado com uma expressão horrível..

-Harry cara - começou ele - eu... eu não esperava uma coisa dessas pra você. É como se você tivesse marcado desde o momento que nasceu ou coisa do tipo..

Bom... Ele realmente estava marcado desde que nascera.

-Entendem agora por que eu não queria lhes contar? - disse Harry olhando para os dois. Hermione o soltara, e agora olhava para o chão. - Não queria lhes preocupar.

Hermione suspirou, e enxugou as lágrimas.

-Certo - ela disse ainda sem olhar para Harry- Foi apenas um choque, mas já passou. A coisa com o que temos de nos procupar agora, é exatamente isso. Harry, você tem uma idéia de quando a hora vai chegar? A hora do duelo com Voldemort?

-Não - respondeu o garoto - Pode acontecer a qualquer dia, e qualquer hora.

-E eu estou certa em pensar que Voldemort não sabe disso? - entoou Hermione

-Bom, ele sabe que eu posso acabar com ele; o que ele não sabe é o final da profecia.. A parte que dizia que um vai ter de morrer na mão do outro. Ou seja, que obrigatoriamente eu tenho de matar ele, ou ele tem de me matar. E ele também não sabe que eu tenho aquele tal poder.

-Você tem alguma idéia de que poder é esse, Harry? - Rony finalmente conseguira falar

-Eu não tenho certeza. Dumbledore falou que ele fica naquela sala que está sempre trancada no Departamento de mistérios.

Harry, diferente de Rony e Hermione, estava se sentindo bem melhor que antes. Era como se aquilo fosse uma forma de dividir aquele peso todo... E ele agora tinha a consiência leve, contara de uma vez tudo que escondia dos amigos.

Hermione enterrou o rosto nas mãos

-Harry, eu só não sei que chance você vai ter contra Voldemort, sabe.. Eu sempre pensei que quem iria acabar com ele era Dmbledore. Mas nunca você. Porque você não é como Voldemort, Harry. Você não é capaz de matar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça

-Foi tanto choque pra mim quanto pra você, na noite em que eu soube. Quando Dumbledore me falou, eu achei que pudesse ser impossível. Voldemort é o bruxo mais poderoso que existe Mione. Com exeção, claro, do pr. Dumbledore. Então, como eupoderia conseguir matá-lo? Acho que é muito mais fácil ele me matar..

-Num diga isso nem de brincadeira, Harry - Disse Rony em voz baixa - Afinal de contas, a profecia falar que você tem tantas chances de derrotar Você-sabe-quem, quanto ele de derrotar você. E tem também esse tal de poder que você tem e ele não sabe. Vai ver que esse poder vai te ajudar a derrotá-lo.

-É, talvez - concordou Harry - Mas Voldemort tem uma vantagem muito maior. Ele sabe artes das trevas, não podemos esquecer disso.

-Acho que artes das trevas é uma coisa terrível de mais pra ser considerada como uma vantagem - disse Hermione - Só pessoas idiotas aprendem artes das trevas. Só pessoas malignas usam artes das trevas.

Harry achou que ele estava certa. Mas, de qualquer forma, não deixava de achar que as artes das trevas seriam uma vantagem sim!

-É, mas eu fico pensando.. Como é que eu vou matar Voldemort, sem usar a maldição Avada Kedavra? Porque decididamente eu não conseguiria efetuá-la. Ano passado tentei usar a maldição Cruciatus em cima de Belatriz, e não conseguí.

-Talvez a gente possa contornar isso Harry - falou Hermione pensativa - Tem de haver algum jeito..

-A gente bem que podia procurar na seção reservada. - falou Rony - lá deve tre alguma coisa do tipo..

-Mas quem nos dariapermiçãopara pegar lagum livro da lá? - perguntou Harry deprimido

-Bom.. Isso talvez nem seja um problema, Harry. - falou Hermione - Quero dizer... A gente podia falar com o pr. Dumbledore. Com certeza ele nos deixaria pesquisar sobre o assunto.

-É, talvez. Mesmo que eu ache que não deve se ter na seção reservada, como se matar um bruxo sem usar Avada Kedavra...

-Pois eu aposto que deve ter - Rony franziu a testa - Quero dizer... O Avada Kedavra não pode ser o único jeito de se matar um bruxo não é mesmo?

Harry suspirou.

-A gente dá um jeito nisso amanhã. É melhor irmos dormir, ou não vamos conseguir acordar para o café.

Os outros dois concordaram com a cabeça, cada qual subiu para seu dormitório. Harry e Rony dormiram quase imediatamente. Harry sentia que Rony qeria continuar a conversar, mas agora tinha osoutros colegas da Grifinória para escutar. O impostante é que aquele sentimento de culpa que estava sentindo se esvaiu... Finalmente contara aos amigos sobre a profecia.. Parecia que ao desabafar tudo, algo muito ruim tinha saído dele... Agora estava se sentindo melhor.


End file.
